Eternal Winter - Jelsa FanFic
by DarcyHolland
Summary: Elsa moves away, leaving Jack heartbroken. When they meet 4 years later in college, will everything work out? Jelsa, Modern AU, I DONT OWN ANYTHING
1. Prolouge

_November 21st 1997_

Tears stream down my face and the hand holding my pen jolts causing a line to appear across my page. I scrumple the paper into a ball and throw it onto the growing pile overflowing the wastebasket and littering the floor of my empty room. I cover my face with my hands as silent streams of water slide over my face. This is it, I'm leaving Scotland. I'm moving to America, and I still haven't told Jack. I sniffle and brush the moisture off my cheeks and start again. My shaking palms cause my handwriting to look more like a 5 year olds than a 15. I groan in frustration and ball my hands into fists. I need to do this. I manage a few scrawled sentences and quickly slide it into an envelope. "Elsa!" Mum shouts, "We're leaving!" I grab my backpack from my bed and glance around my empty room. I look up at the dent in the ceiling when Jack threw his ball too high, the burn in the carpet when we tried to iron my dress on the floor, and the squiggly lines on the doorframe, marking that Jack was always an inch taller. Although another tear drips down my face, I smile at the happy memories and gently tug the door shut behind me.

* * *

I stroll towards the oak tree, anticipating Elsa's arrival. We always meet here at 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. It doesn't matter where we're going, or what we're doing, we do it together. When I reach the tree, I notice a ice white envelope nestled on a branch. As I get closer, I immediately recognise the cursive handwriting as Elsa's, even if it is a little messier than usual. I snatch the letter from the tree and rip it open. My eyes pour over the words and slowly my heart breaks in two. I slump against the tree and knuckle my watering eyes. I don't understand.. Elsa.. she's gone.


	2. Chapter1

**Authors Note/Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR FROZEN, THEY BELONG TO DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND DISNEY. IF I OWNED THEM JELSA WOULD BE CANON AND MARRIED RN.**

* * *

I throw yet another outfit onto my bed and frantically shuffle through the clothes hanging in my wardrobe. I grab another pair of jeans and pull them over my pale skin. I slide a white slogan t-shirt over my head and throw a check shirt over the top. I glance in the mirror and finally a grin of satisfaction covers my face. I scramble through my shoes until I find my white high top converse and quickly lace them up. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my beanie from my desk I slam the door behind me and head towards the tube station.

I stumble off my final tube and shove my oystercard into the machine before walking up and onto the bustling streets of London. I navigate the busy streets and soon find myself at the bus stop for Kings College. Sitting under the shelter is a tall girl with extremely curly, red hair. She notices me walking towards her and looks up and grins. I can't help but smile back at her delightfully freckled face. She pats the bench beside her and I sit down. The girl immediately turns to me and bursts into speech. "Hello lassie, I'm Merida, are ye off to Kings todey?" she asks. A grin slowly spreads across my face, Merida notices and giggles. "What are ye smiling for lass?" she asks gleefully. "I'm from Scotland" I answer proudly. "Really?" she asks, a puzzled look on her face. "I moved when I was 15, I suppose the accent goes" I explain. Merida's frown disappears and she smiles again, "I see. So, _are_ ye off to Kings?" she asks again. "Yes" I answer, sounding more american than I'd like. Merida doesn't seem to care. "Oh wow, me too. What're you doing there uh.." she says. I realise I haven't told her my name yet, "Elsa, my names Elsa" I say, "and I'm studying History and French" I answer. "Wow" Merida answers, "well, I'm doing Architecture and Music" she smiles. Just as I'm about to answer a huge double decker bus arrives, and the crowd of people I didn't notice arrive start to pile on. Merida and I quickly dash towards the doors and join the queue.

Once we've found a seat, I stare out the window and think about the busy day ahead. I'm snapped from my daze by Merida nudging my arm and dragging me from the bus. As soon as we step off, I'm greeted by a giant stone building, adorned by incredible sculptures. Merida and I make our way down the long gravel path towards the main building, where we will have our welcome meeting. The crowd of people from the bus straggle along in little groups, some of the older ones, turning in different directions to head to their lectures. Soon enough, the large group has become a smaller one of freshman. We all crowd around the main building and wait for the morning bell. As we wait, Merida nudges me and points out a couple of cute boys. I giggle politely but know that I will not be getting a boyfriend. When the bell sounds we all pour through the grand wooden doors and into a large hall with beautiful chandeliers hanging from dark wood rafters. A middle-aged man with a grey beard appears and announces he is Professor Greyson, in charge of the freshman wellbeing. He drones on in a monotone voice while we all fidget with our bags. Eventually he's finished his speech and releases us to get to our first lecture. I consult my timetable to find I have Modern History with Professor Pritchard, while Merida has Cultural Music. "I'll see you later then?" I ask, Merida nods and pulls me into a quick embrace before rushing off. I stand, blushing slightly and smile. I've already made a friend. I mentally make a note to text Anna and let her know. I head off in the direction of my first class and join the stream of students bustling around campus.

When I reach the class, I find a desk at the back next to a window and pull my books out of my bag. A friendly chatter fills the room as the sun streams through the window. I glance around the room when my attention is drawn to a tall boy sitting near the front of the class. He wears brown skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie, but that's not what's making me stare. It's his silver-grey hair that is keeping me captured. A million memories run through my mind. Jack shaking snow out of his hair and spraying it all over me. Jacks hair glistening in the moonlight, Jack smiling as I try and flatten his untameable hair out of its scruffy mess. Everyone is silent when a women in her mid thirties walks in from the back of the class. She strolls towards the front and then turns to address the room. "I'm Professor Pritchard and I will my your Modern History lecturer." She says, sternly. She tells us to turn to page 33 in our textbooks and read and annotate source A5. I stare at this boys head intently, willing him to turn around. Then I shake my head and stare down at my book, what am I doing? Of course it isn't Jack. I clear my mind and do as I'm told.

When the lesson finishes, I quickly shove my stuff into my bag and leave the room as fast as possible. I walk out of the block and onto the green grass outside. I fumble in my bag to find my timetable and send the contents of my bag flying. "Oh gosh, let me help you" a female voice calls out. I swoop down to grab the books when I'm joined by two tanned hands. She helps me get everything and when I stand I look up to thank whoever this is. "Thank you so much..." I finish. Standing in front of me is a beautiful tanned girl with long golden blonde hair. She grins and hooks her hair behind her ear, "Rapunzel, but my friends call me Punzie" she says. I smile, and say "thanks Punzie." Rapunzel smiles and hands me the books, "what do you have now?" she asks, shyly. I grin as I feel a connection to her, I'm extremely shy too. "I have French with Professor Marshall" I answer, glancing at the crumpled paper in my hand. "Me too!" She says excitedly. "Well, we best get going then."


	3. Chapter 2

Merida's chatter floats around my ears as I quietly chew on a chocolate bar. Rapunzel is grinning and nodding at whatever it is Merida is saying. The Scottish redhead is shouting and waving her arms around manically, but nobody seems to notice, or if they do, they don't care. I allow my mind to wander down rarely travelled paths of my past. I can't stop thinking about Jack. His crystal clear eyes, the colour of the sky, his silver hair and pale skin. His hand loosely held in mine. That last summer together. I remember laying on our backs in my garden, at 2 o'clock in the morning, watching the stars. I remember his icy hand grasping mine, tangling his long fingers between mine. I remember the tiny butterflies filling my stomach with joy. I remember laying in his arms when the temperature dropped another 2 degrees.

"Elsa!" I'm snapped from my thoughts by Merida tugging on my arm. That's the second time I've done that. "Did ye hear me?" She asked, a frown creasing her forehead. I sheepishly bit my lip and stared at my lap. "No" I mumbled. "Hey Elsie, are ye alright?" she asked, concern dripping from every syllable. I raise my head to look at her, "yeah, just thinking" I reply. "Okay Lassie, well I was just telling Punzie-" Merida continued with her tale and this time I listened to every word.

* * *

"See ye tomorrow Elsie" Merida shouts over her shoulder, flapping her hand. I grin and wave back as I make my way back to the tube station.

When I reach the door to my flat, I realise I don't remember any of the journey home. It was just a blur of movements and thoughts of Jack. I drop my bag in the kitchen and start to prepare some dinner. I have a saucepan of tomato sauce and the kettle boiling to fill another for pasta. As I stir the thick liquid, another memory pops into my head. When I was 14, I went through a phase of thinking I was going to be the worlds greatest baker. It turns out, I am definitely the worst. But while I was obsessing over piping bags and fondant icing, I decided to make a red velvet cake. It just so happened to be a Saturday, so I roped jack into helping me. Although he listened to me drone on about different types of flour and the equivalent rise, he wasn't the perfect angel. Just before I filled my cake tin with mixture, Jack stuck his right hand in the bowl and flicked it all over my face. Of course, this led to a food fight. I tipped a whole bag of flour over his head, and as he grabbed the counter to steady himself he knocked a box of eggs onto the floor. Me being clumsy, I managed to slide across the floor, sending Jack and myself onto the floor with a crash. Jack ended up hovering over me, his lips inches from mine. Dripping red cake mixture from his neck, clothes and even hair. The few seconds that we were that close seemed to last hours before Jack pulled me up and helped me tidy the kitchen. I turn my attention back to my food to find my garlic bread almost burnt. Quickly removing it from the oven I serve up my dinner and sit at the breakfast bar to eat.

Once I've cleaned up the dishes I head into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes. I stand under the running water and stare at the black raven on my collarbone. I remember the day I got that done. I was 17, and Hiccup came with my to the tattoo parlour. I was terrified of the big man and his bushy beard, but determinedly told him what I wanted and sat in the big leather chair. £38 and 20 minutes later I had my tattoo. I massage the shampoo into my scalp and rinse before returning to my room to get ready for bed.

 _"Elsa?" I would know that voice anywhere. "Jack?" I answer. Then, he jumps out from behind a tree. Little 9 year old Jack and little 9 year old me. "Come 'ere!" He takes my hand and we run through my garden towards the pond. There, floating on the surface is a single lilly pad, and on that lilly pad is a delicate, pink lilly. "It's a sign Elsa" Jack says. I turn to look at him. "A sign for what?" He grins and stares at the flower, "you'll find out Elsa, one day" he says._

My eyes flutter open and I stare up at the ceiling. A single tear rolls down my cheek, over my chin and down my neck. I try to blink the moisture away, but its too late. Here I am again, crying over Jack Frost.

* * *

 **A/N: Yah, I know its short, but this is kind of a filler chapter. It's gonna get better I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

2 weeks later..

* * *

I guess I settled into college life pretty well. Merida, Rapunzel and I have already become close friends. I'm enjoying French and most of history. But I detest Modern History. Not only is Professor Pritchard harsh, strict and bossy, but I can't concentrate when that boy is in the room. I just stare at my desk for the whole lesson and ignore everyone. But I can't stop my thoughts from flittering to Jack every spare moment I have.

"So Elsa, what are you gonna wear tonight?" Rapunzel asks. "Well Punzie" I start, teasingly "I actually don't know" I finish, sighing. Merida notices my change in mood and throws her arm around my shoulder, "we'll find something" she mumbles. Rapunzel slides along the bench towards my and leans her head on my shoulder. "Of course we will" she says. "I know what!" Merida shouts, causing Rapunzel to squeak in surprise. "We'll go into town after lunch, we all have free period!" Merida says cheerily. A grin covers Rapunzel's face as she warms up to the idea. "Ooooh yes I love shopping" she says excitedly. I glance at their smiling faces and roll my eyes, "okayyyyy" I say. They both scream in joy and pull me upwards from the bench. "So, we'll meet here after lesson, get lunch and leave for town?" Rapunzel asks. I nod and Merida laughs, "yes lassie" she says before waving and skipping off to History of music. Rapunzel squeezes my hand before heading off to her lesson. Once they've both disappeared around the corner I head to my classroom, thinking about Jack.

I quickly rush over to the picnic bench to find Rapunzel staring around and Merida holding a phone to her ear. She shuts it off when she sees me coming. "Where've you been lass?" she asks, annoyance tinging her tone. "Sorry, sorry, Professor Murray wanted to speak to me" I mumble, biting my lip. "Never mind," Rapunzel says, linking her arm with mine, "let's just go." The three of us walk down the dusty path until we reach the bus stop.

I shimmy out of the hundredth dress I've tried on and throw it on the bench. A long sigh escapes my lips as the frustration boils in my veins. _Why can't I just find a dress?_ I stare at my reflection in the mirror, tears pooling in my eyes. There's a quiet knock at the door and I slide it open a fraction. Rapunzel's blue eyes greet mine and she notices the moisture. "Don't worry, I've found the _perfect_ dress!" she murmurs, voice rising towards the end. Despite my disappointment so far, I gasp when she passes me a beautiful black dress with red underskirts. Rapunzel smirks at my reaction and steps away, "come out to show us lassie" Merida shouts from outside. I giggle and quickly slide the soft fabric up my legs and over my ribs. The strapless, sweetheart neckline showcases my collarbone perfectly and the flowing skirts end mid-thigh. It really is beautiful. I let myself out of the changing room and walk towards Rapunzel and Merida. Grins cover both of their faces as they slowly nod their heads. "That's the one" Merida says, "I have the perfect shoes you can borrow too!" Rapunzel adds. I smile and say "I think you're right."

After I bought the dress, we walked around the shopping centre to get a few more items before catching the bus to Rapunzel's apartment. When we arrived, we walked along a twisting path towards a tall tower. Rapunzel twirls her key in the lock and leads us into a small hallway. There's a small coat stand, a red telephone and a welcome mat. The only other feature is a winding staircase leading up into the tower. Merida stands close to my side and whispers in my ear, "is it just me, or is this awesomely weird?" I bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing and squeeze her palm. We follow Rapunzel up the dark staircase. When we finally reach the top, I'm surprised by the pouring light. Rapunzel leads us into a roomy kitchen and makes some hot chocolate. "So Punzie" Merida says, "why do you live in a tower?" Rapunzel doesn't even flinch. "Well, I'm actually named after my great-aunt, Rapunzella Who was locked away in a castle for 17 years, before escaping and going to the royal ball, where she met her husband, Prince Charlie. So when my Mom saw this place was for sale, she thought it would be a good way to honour my Aunt." She explains. We soon finish our drinks and head to Rapunzel's room to get ready. I apply my makeup, curl my hair and brush my teeth before walking to the bathroom to put on my dress. When I return to the bedroom, Merida wears a blue bodycon dress with her hair piled into an elegant updo. Rapunzel is wearing a purple knee length dress with spaghetti straps, her long hair straightened. "Wow you look beautiful girls!" I say, a cheesy grin sliding across my face. Rapunzel blushes and Merida chuckles. "You look gorgeous" Merida replies while Rapunzel rifles through her wardrobe. When she turns around, she's holding a patent pair of black heels. The red bottoms make me gasp as I realise they are Christian Louboutin. "Are you sure Punzie?" I ask as she passes them to me. "Of course!" she replies, "just don't ruin them."

We somehow manage to navigate our way down the endless staircase and out onto the street. Soon the cab Merida called for appears on the road and we all clamber in. Violethaze, here we come!


End file.
